Thomas Hohenheim
Father Thomas Hohenheim Disclaimer Disclaimer. The following story is not suitable for the light of heart. TRIGGER WARNING History Thomas was born in Gilneas; he was born into a loving family of mixed faith. His mother was pronounced a Heretic and a Heathen for going against the Light's Dawn Cathedral, while his Father, Paladin Vonray Hohenheim told Thomas to not believe their lies and that Forgiveness was key in life, along with Tenancy, Respect, and Compassion. When Thomas was five years old his mother gave birth to another Child, his sister, Christina Hohenheim. Ever since she was born, they always visited the Cathedral regular and made prayer and meditation a part of the daily life. Thomas' Grandfather, Father Wyes Hohenheim made a bond with Thomas, they always talked, laughed, and played together when they were not in prayer or Meditation. At the age of Ten, his Grandfather died of a Heart-attack, devastated by this Thomas went into depression for several months, being dragged into the Cathedral for a daily prayer and a blessing. Five months into his depression he had a dream, It was of his Grandfather playing with him in the fields of Gilneas. His Grandfather looked to him and said "Forgive me for leaving you, my son. I will always be with you, though you cannot see me, I will be there. I love you." Thomas woke up the next morning, a new feeling of hope that he was not alone. Renewed by this new sense of hope and joy, Thomas enlisted into the Paladin organisation in the Light's Dawn Cathedral. He started off as a squire and moved up slowly through the ranks. By the time he was Twenty Five he was fully Knighted, pronounced "Paladin Thomas Hohenhiem." Thomas looked forward to a life of prosperity and happiness, he Guarded the Cathedral walls and its citizens with pride and joy. He has never had a relationship with a woman, loneliness slowly began to creep into his heart, slowly replacing the joy, he sunk slowly into a depression, the light seemingly not being able to aid him. The earth started to shake beneath Gilneas, the wall started to fall, the Worgen were attacking from all sides, Thomas reached for his blades and readied for battle. The Forsaken started to pour in, he fought off for as long as he could, but was pulled back by his commander, to get out of Gilneas and head for the outside world. Into the world beyond the Greymane Wall. As Thomas set upon a new world he realized that his place was for Stormwind and the Light. Thomas sighed up as a Guard for Stormwind, only making to being a Private before he had a revelation, his place was in the Church, not the Guard. Thomas resigned from the Guard and took up being a Priest for the Church of the Holy Light. A few months later he was an Ordained Priest of the Church his new name. "Father Thomas Hohenheim." A few months go by peacefully, The Curse A few days later he woke up, in the middle of the Cathedral of Light, Stormwind. He looked around, his body full of pain, he looked down to see he was not in his body... he was in a body of a Females... Panicking he went to the Church, he faced Excommunication for suspicion of Heresy and use of Shadow magic. He was taken into an Inquisition upon himself, he was taken into custody and into the Halls of Inquisition. There, they learned that his soul was pure from the transfer, that the body's natural soul was being lost in the realm somewhere. They thought of a place where he'd hide until they think of an idea to relieve the curse upon the body and soul but drew nothing. A Druidess who he never learned her name came up to him and told him that the Emerald Dream's Magic could free the soul and that the druids would place the soul into a new body, a more natural fit instead of just stuffing the soul into one body. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean